


Print and Press (me between your thighs)

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternative First Meeting, Blow Jobs, BokuKags in the way background, First Dates, M/M, Mention of Kageyama - Freeform, University AU, appearance by Bokuto, microsoft publisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “I know this is random but you should go out with my friend here. Kuroo’s skills include making brochures in Microsoft Publisher and giving good head.” With that bomb dropped, Bokuto dashes out of the room, leaving Kuroo and the Thigh Master staring at each other.Or the time Bokuto is the best/worst wingman ever and Kuroo understands how Blanche Devereaux felt when she wished for death.





	Print and Press (me between your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).

> Happy belated birthday Ash! I'm sorry this is so late. Thanks for sharing your marvelous idea and letting me run with it, I hope it is to your liking. :)

“Those thighs should be illegal, don’t you think?” Kuroo asks Bokuto as they exit their class.

“Which thighs?” Bokuto asks looking around at the swarm of students surrounding them.

Kuroo blinks, incredulous. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see him? My god, Bo, they were amazing!”

Bokuto shrugs. “Sorry, my eyes were on that cutie in the front. Blue eyes, black hair, love that look.”

Kuroo hadn’t seen whoever Bokuto’s talking about, preoccupied with the God of Thunder Thighs next to him and wondering if it were possible to relapse when it comes to a gay panic ™ because this felt like a reawakening to just how much he loves beefcakes. “Ok, next class, you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

"Dude, that sounds kinky.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, throws his arm around Bokuto’s neck and ruffles his hair.

* * *

  
The following week, they’re seated at the same desks when Bokuto says, “There’s mine,” pointing towards the front row. Despite the rather constipated look on his face, Kuroo kinda gets what Bokuto means about his appearance; striking blue eyes and dark hair are quite the aesthetic.

“Studious. Or… struggler?” Kuroo wonders aloud.

“Only one way to find out,” Bokuto remarks, springing up from his chair and heading over.

Kuroo shakes his head at his boldness. It’s not that he hasn’t done his fair share of strike before you miss your chance, but Bokuto is the king of seeing what he wants and going for it. He watches his best friend approach and wonders at the look of surprise on the guy’s face; surely he gets hit on a lot with baby blues like those. Bokuto’s loud, boisterous laugh fills the room, only Kuroo knowing it’s a tell to how nervous he is. The guy doesn’t pick up on it though, continuing to look out of place and unsure until Bokuto says something that has his face lighting up and wow, he’s actually really cute.

The professors enters then, cutting their conversation off and Bokuto says something else that has the guy nodding enthusiastically. Kuroo averts his gaze to avoid being caught staring only to choke on his next inhale when he finds his new infatuation has sat right next to him without his noticing.

Should he say something? Introduce himself? It’s not like he has to, most people just keep to themselves but he very much does not want to keep himself to himself when it comes to this guy. Maybe he should take a page from Bo’s book, just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?

Just as he’s about to take the plunge, Bokuto plunks into the seat on his other side, sighing out, “Oh my god, he’s so cute.”

Kuroo pushes down his annoyance at having missed his chance for an unobserved introduction, planting a grin on his face as he looks back to Bo. “Deets later, class is starting.” He’s glad things went so well for his friend, the high color on his cheeks adorable in their own right.

The professor has barely released them before Bokuto is leaning in, speaking rapidly, “Ok, so, his name is Kageyama Tobio, he’s a first-year and he’s here on a volleyball scholarship. He’s a setter—”

Kuroo glances over his shoulder, dismayed to see sexy-san packing up his bag. He was low key hoping he’d be a lingerer so maybe he’d get a chance to talk to him but it looks like he’ll have to wait another week to try. He sighs; another week of building up courage and dispelling doubts.

Resigned to his fate, he returns his attention to Bokuto. “What is it with you and setters?” he interrupts with a laugh, ticking off on his fingers, “Oikawa first year, Akaashi second year and now Kageyama.”

Unaffected by Kuroo’s distraction, Bokuto shrugs, giving a broad grin. “What can I say? I like elegance.”

Kuroo snorts. “Sorry to break it to you buddy, but that little blueberry looked anything but elegant.”

“You didn’t get to see his hands,” Bokuto counters, waggling his eyebrows. “So, where’s yours?”

Kuroo tilts his chin towards the door. “Leaving, I’ll have to try— wait, Bo! What are you doing?”

His stomach twists unpleasantly as Bokuto takes off towards the door, calling out, “Hey, hey, hey! You gotta second?”

Scrambling to gather his belongings, Kuroo reaches the pair just in time to hear Bokuto say as he approaches, “I know this is random but you should go out with my friend here. Kuroo’s skills include making brochures in Microsoft Publisher and giving good head.” With that bomb dropped, Bokuto dashes out of the room, leaving Kuroo and the Thigh Master staring at each other.

Kuroo’s pretty sure his expression is reminiscent of Blanche Devereaux’s ‘God, I wish I was dead’ meme as his brain frantically works to come up with anything to say while simultaneously plotting Bokuto’s demise. The team will mourn him, especially with the spring high looming ahead, but some things just can’t be helped.

“So… brochures, huh?”

The question snaps Kuroo out of his internal screaming. “Uh,” he manages then chokes on his own spit. He tries again, “I mean, he’s not lying.”

“About the brochures? Or giving head?”

Kuroo blinks, stupefied. Does he give good head? He’s never received any complaints so he’s inclined to think so.

Thigh Guy chuckles, waving his hand in front of Kuroo’s face snapping him back to attention. His eyes are filled with mirth and Kuroo can’t believe he can hold his gaze at this point. “So, would this brochure include details of your head giving skills? Charts and diagrams outlining skill levels and notable achievements are important, you know.”

Kuroo guffaws at that, the ridiculousness of the situation finally outweighing his mortification of it. “Would that interest you?” he asks, cocking one eyebrow. “Actually, before we go further down this horny hole” —whelp, there goes any hope of regaining anything resembling coolness — “what’s your name?”

Through a hearty laugh, he receives a reply of, “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Sawamura,” Kuroo repeats, dropping his voice and dragging out the syllables in a manner he’s found advantageous. Whether it works on Sawamura he’s not sure but he’s gotta try something. “Despite the horrifically embarrassing circumstances, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Ah, yeah, that friend of yours is quite the character.”

Kuroo’s brow furrows momentarily, his smile shifting from pleasant to tight as he forces a laugh. “Yeah, well, if he suddenly disappears, I had nothing to do with it.”

Sawamura laughs again, a sound Kuroo can already tell he’ll never tire of. “For what it’s worth, this was the highlight of my week. Not everyday you meet a Microsoft Publisher expert.” He turns, pausing to look at Kuroo over his shoulder. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing your work, Kuroo-san.”

And Kuroo most definitely watches that ass all the way down the hall, the sentiment ‘sad to see you leave, but love to watch you go’ acquiring new appreciation in his mind.

* * *

  
Kuroo bursts into his and Bokuto’s shared dorm room bursts open revealing a frantic looking Kuroo. “Dude, I need your help and in exchange, I won’t murder you for being the absolute, worst wingman ever.”

“Obviously it worked to some degree,” Bokuto laughs, “otherwise you’d have just moved straight to stabbing.”

Kuroo frowns. “Of all the things to say, that was the best you could come up with?”

Bokuto shrugs. “Ok, so maybe I could have picked a better opener, but hey, he seems like a decent guy if he could hear that and still want to talk to you.”

Kuroo opens his mouth, argument ready to fall from his tongue but then stops. After a moment’s pause, he concedes with a huff, “Fair point.”

“What’s his name?” Bokuto asks, glad to see Kuroo is calming down. He really hadn’t meant to be so blatant in revealing Kuroo’s thirst for the guy but most times the first thing that pops in his head is the first thing to come out of his mouth.

“Sawamura Daichi, and before you ask, I don’t know anything else except his laugh is addictive, his smile is gorgeous and I most definitely wouldn’t mind suffocating between his thighs.”

“Mood dude.” Bokuto puts his hands up in defense when Kuroo’s expression darkens. “I mean, not me, you.” With Kuroo’s eyebrows fixed in a permanent downward trajectory, Bokuto guffaws. “Hey, you were the one who pointed them out to me. I’m just agreeing with your taste.”

All at once, Kuroo collapses face-first onto his bed, pillow muffling his speech. “I know, I know. Just, uuuggghhh!” He raises his head again, shuffling to support it in his palms, elbows dug into the mattress as he looks at Bokuto where he sits on the volleyball bean bag chair. “Did I end up in opposite land? Since when am I the one freaking out over a guy?”

Bokuto snorts. “Oh please, like this is the first time.” In the same way Kuroo did to him, Bokuto counts off on his fingers. “Ushijima, Semi, Yaku, all freak outs.”

“Fuck you.”

“We decided never again, remember?” Bokuto asks with a grin.

More frowning before Kuroo dissolves into laughter, flopping to his back, eyes on the ceiling. “Not what I meant, asshole.”

“I know, just wanted to make you laugh.”

“Mission accomplished. God, why am I like this? Why can’t I just be chill?”

Bokuto shrugs despite Kuroo not looking at him. “That why they’re called ‘crushes’, right? You’re just walking along, livin’ your life, when wham! Out of nowhere, you’re hit with this heavy weight of feelings and it knocks you for a loop. They don’t always make sense and, I don’t know, maybe they don’t need to. Not right away.”

Rolling to his side, Kuroo’s eyes meet his. “Dude, sometimes the shit you say is actually really deep.”

“Thanks… I think.” After a pause, he adds, “So, what was this help you wanted?”

Kuroo’s eyes light up and he springs from the bed so fast Bokuto wonders that he doesn’t get dizzy. “Right! I need you to take some pictures. I have a project to do.”

“Project?”

“Thanks to you, Sawamura is expecting a brochure and what better way to expound on my other many talents than in the form you oh-so-helpfully said I was great at?”

Bokuto’s raucous laughter fills the room. Tears in his eyes, he says, “I can’t believe you’re actually going to make him a brochure.”

“I am nothing if not thorough. Come on, I have some ideas.”  
  
That night, eyes bleary from formatting, and mind not clear to consideration of the consequences of his impulse, Kuroo sends out some texts.

Ushiwaka  
  
So, you liked how I gave head, right?  
  
I have no idea why you’re asking this now  
  
but I never found you lacking in your oral sex skills  
  
Thanks big guy  
  
You’re welcome. I’m going to sleep now  
  
G’night, sleep well  
  
Thank you

Semi-chaotic  
  
I’m a good cock-sucker, right?  
  
Are you drunk?  
  
No, just curious  
  
Isn’t this a question that would have been better asked when we were still together?  
  
Actually, knowing you, if there were a problem, you’d have told me  
  
Then why ask, idiot?  
  
Nice to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth  
  
Interesting comparison  
  
So is that a yes or no  
  
You answered it yourself, dummy  
  
Go be weird at someone else  
  
I have enough weird to share around  
  
Uh huh, g’night Kuroo

Yaku-za  
  
On a scale of 1-10, how would a blow job from me rate?  
  
ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
  
Sorry princess, didn’t realize you’d turned into a granny since the last time I saw you  
  
Fuck. You. What the hell do you want?  
  
Just answer the question  
  
Didn’t know you’d become so insecure since the last time I saw you  
  
Stop being a dick and just tell me if you liked how I sucked yours  
  
Let’s just say, it was the only time I appreciated that mouth of yours  
  
Excellent. Sleep well, grandma

Kuroo laughs at the picture of Yaku flipping him off before locking his phone and finally turning in for the night.

* * *

  
Nerves nearly get the better of him but Kuroo worked hard on this (so much he debates editing it for another project, substituting the existing pictures for ones more appropriate to submit) and so goes through with his plan; which did not include a tagging along Bokuto but he doesn’t leave and so Kuroo does the best he can with the situation.

Sawamura chuckles when Kuroo approaches waving the brochure between pinched fingers. “You actually made one?”

“You seemed so excited to see my masterful creation that I couldn’t resist.”

Sawamura rolls his eyes but reaches forward, plucking it out of Kuroo’s hand. “Hmmm, a tri-fold… or would it be ‘ménage a trois’ when discussing sexual prowess?”

Kuroo’s throat goes a little dry. “Uh, well, I mean, I’m usually more of a one fold fan. Too many… folds can be cumbersome.”

Sawamura gives a grin. “So you have good masturbatory skills as well?”

Kuroo chokes on his own spit over that.

Sawamura opens the first page, revealing a picture of Kuroo holding a Pusheen plushie like a damn catalog model. Expecting amusement, Kuroo is dismayed to find Sawamura’s brow furrowed. If he didn’t know any better (and not knowing Sawamura at all, he doesn’t) he’d say he looks disappointed. “Problem?” Kuroo asks, working to keep his tone light.

Sawamura hums as he looks at the next image (Kuroo lounging in the volleyball bean bag still clad in his back up dress suit). “Oh no, just... I was expecting something different I guess.”

Excitement shoots through Kuroo like a bolt and he grins, leaning a little closer, voice low as he teases, “Expecting something a little more… salacious? Can’t be advertising myself like that to the unassuming public.”

Dark brown eyes meet his, mischief dancing in their depths. “I meant your color choice. And gloss finish… pretty fancy.” Two fingers caress the line of Kuroo’s immortalized image on the page and he barely suppresses a shiver, imagining the touch on his skin. “Nice model… though you could use a stylist. Such a ruffian would have trouble selling products I think.”

Maintaining eye contact, Kuroo kicks out behind him where Bokuto is no doubt doubled over in laughter, if his snorts are anything to go by. He misses, of course, stumbling slightly but Sawamura’s hand is quick to grab his elbow steadying him once more.  
Sawamura snickers as he eyes the last picture of Kuroo seated at his desk writing with the Hello Kitty stationary Bokuto got him as a gag gift last Christmas. He hands the brochure back to Kuroo. “Impressive, if we ever have a group project, I’ll make sure to hit you up.”

Kuroo glances behind him, thankful to see Bokuto has left him alone for this part. Looking back to Sawamura, he asks, “Would you be interested in, uh, hitting me up for things other than school?”

“What ‘other things’ did you have in mind?” Sawamura asks and it really isn’t fair how damn sexy his voice is and it makes Kuroo lose his for a moment, mind whirling with all the possibilities and each one ending the same: with Sawamura in his bed and Kuroo’s head in his lap.

“Ya know, just, things,” he says lamely.

Sawamura gives a little huff of amusement. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Kuroo blushes. “I’m not flustered!”

“Just cute?”

Kuroo covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god you’re killing me,” he mumbles into his palms.

Sawamura laughs but it doesn’t sound mocking. “Gimme your phone.”

Quick as a flash, before Sawamura changes his mind, Kuroo pulls out his phone and hands it to him. Sawamura looks at it, about to enter his number when he pauses. He looks up at Kuroo with an expression that speaks incredulity. “Did you mean to include this in your presentation?”

Kuroo can feel the color drain from his face when his eyes land on the open conversation from the night before with Yaku. “Oh my god,” he whispers, “I… ya see…”

Then Sawamura laughs, loud and bright, the sound ringing across the campus. “I can’t believe you actually texted your ex for references.”

“Exes… there’s more than one.”

“Are you bragging or just honest?”

“In my defense, I do stupid shit when I’m exhausted.”

“Defense? Warning, maybe.”

Kuroo wants to die. With a sigh, he asks, “Did I just blow it?”

There’s a pause and then they’re both doubled over in fits of laughter. Tears in his eyes, Sawamura adds his contact info and hands the phone back to Kuroo.

Kuroo can’t wait and texts him on the way back to his dorm.

Sawamura  
  
So about that hit up…  
  
eager, I like it  
  
honestly I would’ve asked you out then but I was too busy doing an impression of a tomato   
  
looked more cherry to me… sweet

Kuroo can feel his cheeks heating up again and considers the possibility that he'll never have any chill around this guy.

shut up. anyway, you and me, Friday night?  
  
doing what?  
  
idk, movie? We can hang at my room  
  
already maneuvering to get me alone, Kuroo-San, how forward  
  
I guess I am pretty transparent   
  
not really, do you want a date or a hookup?

Kuroo considers. Sure, his first impression of Sawamura was a bit of lust at first sight but after talking with the guy and enduring one of the most awkward rounds of flirting he’s ever been through, he realizes he likes him. Wants to know more about him beyond whether his thighs are as firm as he suspects or his lips taste as good as they look when he’s smiling.

you’re right, I’d like to take you out Sawamura, if you still want to  
  
love to, how about dinner?  
  
I asked, I’ll plan. Pick you up at 7:00?  
  
sure, I’m in Building 110, third floor, room K  
  
See you then  


When Friday night finally arrives, Kuroo is walking across campus, bouncing between being nervous and excited. He hasn’t been on a proper date in a decent amount of time so he felt a bit rusty when planning but he hopes Sawamura will appreciate his efforts. He arrives at his door, giving it a sound knock. Sawamura opens it, smiling when he sees Kuroo. He looks good, the tight weave of his navy blue sweater showing off his well-defined chest and arms nicely. Kuroo has to bite back a whimper when Sawamura turns to grab his coat; damn that ass in those jeans.

“Right on time,” he says snapping Kuroo out of his stare.

“What kind of a heathen do you take me for?” Kuroo asks with mock hurt.

“The kind who openly stares at my ass?”

“You don’t pull any punches, do you? Besides, can you really blame me? Those jeans…”

Sawamura laughs. “No and no. At least now I know they were worth the mint I dropped on them.” He pulls the door shut, locks it and falls into step beside Kuroo.

“I didn’t take you as a fashionista,” Kuroo remarks as they make their way downstairs and out into the cool autumn evening.

“I’m not, but one of my best friends is. He insisted I had to get them because, and I quote, ‘if these don’t bring the boys to your yard, I’ll eat them with chocolate sauce’.”

Kuroo laughs. “Well, I can’t speak for all the boys, but I’m certainly, uh, in your yard.”

Sawamura gives a crooked smile. “You’ll do.”

When they arrive at an arcade, Sawamura’s eyes light up and Kuroo pats himself on the back. “I already got us game passes, they’re good for two hours and give us access to everything except bowling and the heavy-duty 3D games.”

“Sounds great.”

Kuroo gives a grin. “How about a bit of a wager? First to five wins buys the snacks?”

Sawamura steps in close, the spicy scent of his cologne invading Kuroo’s nose. “You’re on,” he says, voice low. He plucks one of the passes from Kuroo’s fingers.

They take turns picking the games, each winning and losing until they’re tied at two wins each. Sawamura proves himself a damn expert in racing games while Kuroo dominates in first-person shooters. They decide on air hockey for the tiebreaker, the game wavering back and forth until Sawamura makes the last shot earning him the overall win. Despite losing, Kuroo can’t keep a grin off his face as Sawamura lets out a whoop of triumph.

They pick out some food, opting for full meals since neither of them had eaten dinner. They’re standing close, not touching, but Kuroo can feel the heat of Sawamura’s body. He wants to sink into him, or gather him close, anything really. If one thing the past hour has shown, it’s that Kuroo is already in deep for this guy. He’s charming even if he can be a little shit, devastatingly handsome and exceptionally kind; Kuroo is still lowkey melting over him giving away all his tickets to a little girl who only needed a few hundred more to get the stuffed blue unicorn. He's a little surprised at the amount of food Sawamura orders given his obviously toned body but doesn’t comment.

Food acquired, they sit at a table for two. Conversation is limited as they eat, but the silence between them is comfortable. So comfortable, Kuroo decides to be a little brave, extending his leg to hook his foot around the back of Sawamura’s ankle. It’s more intimate than the hip checks and elbows to the ribs they’ve been giving each other all night. For two guys who ended up on a date because of a blow job joke, they certainly have been chaste so far. Kuroo finds he minds less than he would have supposed.

  
Sawamura looks up at the touch but doesn’t say anything, just smiles, pressing back against Kuroo’s foot and continues to eat.

“Sorry about the high food bill. I’ll chip in,” Sawamura says after finishing his last hamburger.

“You won fair and square… well, kind of. I could have won that last race if you hadn’t nudged my arm.”

Sawamura laughs. “That was pretty shady. I can’t help it, too competitive. Helps me in the pool, though.”

“Pool? So you’re a swimmer?”

“Close. Water polo.”

_Hot damn_. Kuroo’s mind goes blank save for a hazy image of Sawamura in a speedo, all those tightly defined muscles on display. How did he not know their school has a water polo team?

“You should check out one of our games, some time,” Sawamura continues with a smirk, “wet your appetite.”

Kuroo laughs. “My appetite is plenty wet. Nice pun, though.” He only just catches the release of tension in Sawamura’s shoulders at the compliment.

“Thanks, most people are annoyed by them but they’re kinda second nature to me.”

“Ask my friends about my science jokes. Actually, don’t.”

Sawamura chuckles, reaching across the table to take Kuroo’s hand and give it a squeeze. Warmth engulfs Kuroo from the point of contact up, rolling over him like a wave of flame. He holds his breath, body going a little tense and Sawamura must feel it because he frowns slightly and begins to withdraw, gaze dropping away.

Kuroo clasps him tighter. “I like it. I like you,” he blurts into the suddenly small space between them.

Amazingly, despite all the sexual innuendos and blatant flirting, that’s what gets Sawamura to blush, rosy pink swiping across his cheeks highlighting the prominent bone structure. He looks up again, eyes softer in his sudden shyness, and Kuroo falls even harder. It’s a little unnerving if he’s honest, to be in so deep so quick but it’s no use denying it. Sawamura’s got him, hook, line, and sinker if he wants him. He hopes he wants him. Kuroo clears his throat, feeling his palm begin to sweat but he doesn’t let go. “Did you wanna keep playing or…” he trails off, leaving the decision of their next move on Sawamura’s side of the court.

Sawamura takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly, and Kuroo can feel the thunder of his pulse under his thumb. “I think we’ve played long enough, don’t you?” His voice is a strained, breathy thing, sending shivers down Kuroo’s spine. He likes that Sawamura is starting to crack, starting to show the same eagerness Kuroo’s felt since day one of seeing him. It makes him feel bolder.

Eyelids half-mast, Kuroo leans even closer, reaching forward the hand he has under the table. “Oh I don’t know,” he says barely above a whisper, “I can think of one particular joystick I’d _love_ to play with.” He grazes his fingers just between Sawamura’s delicious thighs. The touch sparks fire in Sawamura’s eyes, burning away any hesitation leaving a smolder of desire.

“Take me home, Kuroo.” Sawamura’s voice is thick and heavy now, the weight of the want in his eyes settling deep in Kuroo’s stomach.

He doesn’t bother with their trash, standing and tugging Sawamura out of his seat and towards the exit in one swift movement.

* * *

They barely get through the door of Sawamura’s dorm and Kuroo just trusts that either his roommate isn’t here or he’s in a single. At this point he doesn’t really care, he just wants to get his mouth on Sawamura’s everything. Just this instant his head is spinning by the masterful slide of Sawamura’s tongue against his and if he doesn’t grab control back he’s going to be lost. He breaks away with a wet pop, pleased at the flush on Sawamura’s cheeks, at his heavy lids and heaving chest. Kuroo manages to shuck his jacket before he grabs Sawamura back into his arms, already addicted to the taste of his mouth.

Sawamura is just as impatient as he is, if the fumbling of his belt is anything to go by. If they would just stop for thirty seconds, Kuroo’s sure they could really get this show on the road but it’s just so hard.

Speaking of… Kuroo palms the front of Sawamura’s jeans, drawing a low, deep moan. “God you’re so hard,” Kuroo pants into his mouth.

“Then do something about it, Kuroo.”

“I would if you could keep your hands off me long enough to get your damn pants off.”

Sawamura retaliates with a bite to Kuroo’s bottom lip, tugging it hard making him hiss. “Says the man who pulled me into his arms.”

Kuroo chuckles, wrapping an arm around Sawamura’s waist and pivots so his back is to the bed that is blessedly clear of the typical university student fare of dirty clothes. Kuroo’s hands land on Sawamura’s hips, fingers digging into the sparse space between cloth and flesh. “Fuck, these are tight. No wonder your ass looks amazing in them.” He receives an answering grunt, Sawamura trying to assist but only gets in the way. Kuroo bats away his hands, tugging hard. His efforts are rewarded with the slide of jeans and boxer briefs, Sawamura’s swollen, red, thick cock springing out. Kuroo’s mouth waters. He can’t wait to get his lips around that. He doesn’t, giving a sharp push to Sawamura’s waist, the backs of his knees hitting the mattress and buckling him into a seated position. Kuroo wastes no time, falling to his knees and licking a long, wet strip on the underside.

Above him, Sawamura groans, hands landing in Kuroo’s hair encouraging him to keep going. Kuroo looks up at him through his lashes. He knows he looks good, made sure of it; he has a good first impression to make after all. Eyes locked with Sawamura’s, he envelopes the tip of his cock with his lips and slowly descends. Sawamura lets out a low moan, head tipping back and Kuroo closes his eyes, concentrating on taking as much as he can.

They’ve just gotten started and really he should be taking his time, but he just _wants_. He can’t remember having wanted someone this badly. Distantly, in a part of his mind he’s working to ignore so he doesn’t start overthinking, he knows it’s because, for him, this has gone beyond lust. He’s fallen—hard and fast—for the man whose lap his head is in.

Sawamura’s hips twitch as Kuroo swirls his tongue around his tip, pressing hard into the slit, before going back down. The fingers in his hair tighten, the sting zinging down the back of Kuroo’s neck into his spine. “Fuck… Kuroo… you’re so good… god…”

The praise pools heat in Kuroo’s stomach, rolling down to settle deep in his cock and balls. He knows by the end of this, he’ll be walking back to his dorm with a mess in his pants. Sawamura sounds so good, gaspy breaths and low tenor moans that shake Kuroo down to his bones. He gives a firm suck, reaching his fingers to tease gently at his balls.

“Ahh! Ah, yeah, just like that.”

But Kuroo is momentarily distracted by the fact he’s touching smooth skin. As in, there is very little, if any, hair on Sawamura’s balls.

Holy fuck.

He pops off in surprise, leaning in to inspect and, yep, they’re smooth.

“Problem?” Sawamura asks and when Kuroo looks up at his face he finds his brow furrowed. Even concerned, he’s so damn beautiful Kuroo momentarily loses his breath. He takes a deep inhale and shakes his head.

“Far from it. I, uh, just noticed you’re hairless.”

“You’re just now noticing that?” Sawamura chuckles, fingers carding through Kuroo’s hair and he leans into the touch. “Yeah, it’s because of polo. No hair to grip on my suit or by other player’s toes.”

Kuroo hums, leans in to nuzzle at him. He dips lower, lapping at his smooth sack.

“God…” Sawamura breathes.

Kuroo wraps his hand around Sawamura’s cock, stroking in a steady pace, as he continues to lick his balls. “Good, Sawamura?” he teases.

“You know… it is… smug bastard,” Sawamura pants.

Kuroo laughs, removing his hand from Sawamura’s cock to actually get his pants fully off. The slide is easy now and Kuroo considers that their frenzy before is what the real sticking issue was. Especially since, as the material pools to Sawamura’s ankles, Kuroo finds that he’s smooth here too. His hands slide over the curve of Sawamura’s calves, into the dip of his knees, rounding out to the tops of his thighs, every inch, smooth, smooth, smooth. “God you’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing light kisses to his skin as he moves towards the junction of his thighs.

He looks up finding Sawamura watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. He’s still flushed—maybe even a darker hue—and Kuroo has to close his eyes lest he lose focus. But god these _thighs_. Kuroo never considered himself a one body part man. As far as he was concerned, he was an equal opportunist when it came to physical attraction. But he knows now he’s a Sawamura’s thighs man. He squeezes those finely toned, firm muscles, groaning low in his throat and leans in to suck at his skin. He wants so badly to leave a mark, a brand that even if no one else knew what it meant would proclaim nonetheless ‘Kuroo Tetsurou was here’.

But Sawamura isn’t his, so to speak. Not yet. For now, he’s a ridiculously sweet and unfairly hot guy who Kuroo’s lucky enough to have gone on a date with, let alone be intimate with. It’s too fast, he knows, too quick to want commitment but the thought of anyone else being in his position… he can’t stand it. In less than one night, Sawamura has become precious to him and he wants him, wants all of him, if he can.

He pushes away those thoughts for now, moving inwards to suck Sawamura’s sack, his hand returning to his cock. It’s a bit sticky now, his spit having dried during his detour, and he wonders if he should stop long enough to ask about lube. Rather than pump him, Kuroo gently traces his nails down his length pulling a hiss from Sawamura.

“Bo… Bokuto wasn’t kidding,” he groans, fisting Kuroo’s hair again. “You really are good at this.”

Kuroo smiles before pressing one last kiss to Sawamura’s balls before licking a wet trail into the joint of his hip, circling back around and taking in his cock once more. The action makes Sawamura’s whole body jerk, his cock nearly tapping the back of Kuroo’s throat. It makes him think of Sawamura fucking his face and the image has him groaning around his mouthful of cock.

“Oh fuuucck, that feels good.”

So Kuroo does it again, his moans joining the slurp of his spit as he bobs his head up and down a little faster.

“Fuck… Kuroo… Kuroo, god yes… hnnngh… please don’t… don’t stop…”

_With pleasure_ Kuroo thinks and means it. He’s pretty sure this is the best head he’s ever given and it’s all for Sawamura. It’s all because of him. Kuroo strives to be a generous lover but this is the first time in recent memory where all his focus is one hundred percent on giving. He’s not even touching himself anymore, he doesn’t need to. Sawamura’s noises, his praise, his scent, his touch, everything ground Kuroo to this place, this moment and this man. Nothing else matters.

“Kuroo, god, I’m gonna come. Move if you don’t… want… it…”

Kuroo wants it. He wants anything and everything Sawamura is willing to give him. A few seconds later, the twitch of Sawamura’s cock signals the beginning of his orgasm and Kuroo takes him as deep as he can, relaxing his throat to allow his cum to shoot down it. He holds his breath, body shaking almost as much as Sawamura’s by the time it’s over.

Popping off, Kuroo falls to his ass on the floor as Sawamura flops to his back on the bed. They remain like that for a few moments, both working to catch their breath. It’s Sawamura who speaks first. “Kuroo? You ok?”

Kuroo looks up, finding Sawamura propped on his elbows looking at him. He gives a small smile. “Depends… you impressed?”

Sawamura laughs. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” He hefts himself to a fully seated position then stands. His cock may be soft but it’s still gorgeous and Kuroo finds himself licking his lips. Sawamura hums, pulling off his shirt, leaving himself completely bare. He cocks an eyebrow. “See something you like?”

“You know I do… smug bastard.”

Another laugh and Sawamura is leaning down, pulling Kuroo to his feet. He looks up at him before deliberately dragging his large palm over Kuroo’s crotch where his cock still strains against the fabric of his jeans. “My turn to play,” Sawamura murmurs, trailing his hands to Kuroo’s shirt, pulling it up and off before latching their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the text messages weren't too much all in a row. Formatting and coding are bitches lol.
> 
> Huge thank you to Stacy for all her help with this one and to Airy for giving it a look over and to both of you for always being so encouraging!


End file.
